callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Player/Trivia
Bridgelaying *If the player turns around after Shepherd helps Allen up in the beginning, he can be seen walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. Then, if the player looks up to the bridge, Shepherd can be seen there immediately after. *Occasionally, a Ranger can be run over by a Humvee on the bridge. *When the Rangers are about to blow up the building with OpFor on the roof, many Rangers are videotaping the event with their phones. One mentions selling the footage to the media while another mockingly calls him "Spielberg". *The HMMWVs shown in this mission were given paint schemes similar to those used in Generation Kill. The door markers show a "B" followed by a square with a diagonal slash in it. *The names of the Rangers videotaping the building will have changed after mounting the turret. *When the player goes up the steps to the bridge with the other troops, the ones who were next to Shepherd stay and shoot randomly. *When Allen reaches the car at the beginning of the level, he can see an Afghani soldier sitting behind cover and eating a chocolate bar. The Convoy *In the first building that the player enters (immediately after the player's vehicle is hit by an RPG), there is a long black weapons case in one of the corners on the ground floor, near an RPD and a G18. Emblazoned on this case is a rook chess piece, the emblem of Shadow Company. *If the player follows the bridgelayer across the bridge without getting into the Humvee, he will be killed with three shots by a Dragunov sniper. *On the highway signs, there is a green highway pointer in Arabic characters as well as English underneath. They both read as "Victory Street." *While driving into the city, graffiti portraits of Khaled Al-Asad from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be seen on the walls of the buildings. **There are also photos of a nuclear mushroom cloud in the school, from the explosion in "Shock and Awe". Also, in the doors and walls of some buildings there is graffiti on the walls that say "infidel". *If the player points the Minigun at the civilian running the shop, he will raise his hands in surrender. *If the player fires on the unarmed militia scouting him (without actually hitting them) they will hold up invisible weapons, as the stock "reacting to gunfire" animation was not designed for unarmed characters. *Even though the HMMWV Curb Stomper is destroyed by RPG fire the player still can see its name. *The Humvee "Speedy" will stop before it reaches the school but is not present if the player looks through the window towards where Speedy stops. *Curtis Jackson (50 Cent) makes a voice cameo right after the bridge layer is complete. *When encountering the three OpFor militiamen, there is a fourth one that can be seen in the window above them. **Also on the building is the OpFor symbol (the swords) on a banner that is hanging above the balcony and a Spetsnaz flag. School *General Shepherd reappears among the squad pinned down outside the school. The player can see him get into the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. Sometimes, the truck leaves him behind. **If left behind when the convoy leaves, he will continue shooting at the school, even when all the enemies are dead. At this point, it is possible to shoot and kill him. Doing so will not give the player any penalty and he will still appear at the end of the level. *Once the player reaches the second floor of the school, if he looks outside one of the windows the player will see two Humvees. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *If the player tries to escape through the road where the convoy came from, to the left of the school, the player will be killed by continuous shot of bullets, even if there are no enemies in the playground. Miscellaneous *In this mission, it is possible to obtain the M1911 and the M60E4 with console commands. *Strangely in the Source Files the cut content level Roadkill can be found, but it only leads to this level. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia